


Demigods

by BlueRabbits



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, God - Freeform, Hades - Freeform, M/M, Trickster patrick, Zeus - Freeform, demi God pete, hercules au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRabbits/pseuds/BlueRabbits
Summary: A Hercules au bc there aren’t many





	1. Chapter 1

Pete frowned as he looked up all the steps to the Parthenon. He was told if he wanted to know who he was then he should go there, but he didn't expect for there to be so many steps. He clutched the medallion in his hand. His mother and father said that it was with him when they found him all those years ago.

When he got to the Parthenon all he saw was a statue of Zeus and the rest of the room was empty. He groaned and stepped toward the statue, Pete looked up and then back at the entrance again. Walking down those stairs would be easier than walking up them.

"Is there anyone here apart from a stupid statue of a made up god" he said and then waited for a reply but there was none. He scoffed and turned to walk away.

"Don't talk to your old man like that" 

Pete let out a yelp and turned around to just see the statue. 

"Well don't just stand there. Let me have a look at you" the voice said again and Pete tilted his head up to see the statue smiling at him and leaning forward slightly.

Pete screamed and made a turn to run away but the statue grabbed him and he was lifted up into the air. He stared at the statue in fear. The statue smiled again and and opened their palm so Pete could breathe.

"It's been 18 years, peter. And the first thing you do is scream"

"This isn't real. You are not talking, I am imagining all this" Pete said trying to figure it out.

"No, you are not. I am real Peter, and I've been waiting for you to return since you were taken away from us"

"Is this why I was told to come here? I felt like I didn't belong back in the village. I was different to them all. Am I a god?" He asked and Zeus moved his other hand to bump under Pete's chin with his finger.

"Your mother and I have watched over you all these years hoping that we could finally meet you"

Pete smiled and moved to sit more comfortably and then asked Zeus more questions about himself and where he's really from.

Patrick stood behind a pillar listening to the conversation the human and Zeus was having. He tried to keep as quiet as he could but even as a statue the god could hear his heartbeat and breathing.

"I know you are behind there"

His eyes widened and he panicked not knowing what to do. He stepped out from behind the pillar to come face to face with the human. Oh, he's hot. He thought as he looked at his brown eyes, the statue of Zeus glared at Patrick.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded and Patrick looked down at the human.

"Hades knows your first born is alive. And he doesn't want the Demi god alive" he said without taking his eyes off of the human in front of him. 

"I'm patrick" he said and stuck his hand out for the human to shake.

"Peter" they replied, obviously in amazement at Patrick's beauty. It was a trait he got off of his mother. Aphrodite, she was the goddess of beauty and created Patrick in her image. It was a shame hades took him to use as his own pawn, but the god of death saw advantages in taking Patrick and this was one of them.

Zeus slammed his hand down on the chair he was sat on and Patrick only smiled at pete.

"Maybe i will see you again sometime" he said and leans forward to press a kiss to Petes cheek. He smirked at zeus' reaction and took his leave. He turned around and vanished into a mass of flowers.

"What was that?" Pete asked and turned around to see Zeus still glaring at the spot Patrick was once stood. 

"You must promise me that you will avoid him at all costs" he said and pete turned to look at him.

"Who is he?" Pete asked,

"Trouble" was Zeus' reply and pete then turned to look at where Patrick was once stood too. He's so pretty and pete was still amazed on his beauty, he couldn't believe that someone could be that pretty. He knew that despite Zeus' warning he will talk to Patrick again. The kiss Patrick gave him was more of a promise than anything.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time Pete saw Patrick was a few years later. Pete had been training so he could be a hero and be allowed back into Mount Olympus. Hades had set a monster onto the city and Pete fought it off.

Patrick was sat on a boulder smiling at Pete as the village people surrounded him and cheered at him for killing the monster, Pete felt two pairs of eyes burning into him and turned around to see the familiar blue eyes of Patrick. He walked away from the crowd towards Patrick and he hopped down from the boulder.

He was smaller than Pete remembered. It was quite cute, he also had that familiar fertile omega scent surrounding him.

"You haven't changed" Pete said and smiled,

"And you are a hero now" Patrick smiled and kissed Pete's cheek again, the older man blushed slightly and fumbled for something in his pocket. He pulled out a gold ring and then held Patrick's hand to put the ring on his finger.

"Is this you promising me?" Patrick asked and looked at the ring,

"I know that you are also a demi god and I want you to come back to Olympus with me" Pete said and Patrick looked down at the ground and then up at Pete again.

"I don't think I would ever be allowed into Olympus again" he replied and Pete tilted his head in confusion but didn't press any further.

Patrick didn't stay very long for that time either and vanished again leaving behind white flowers that blew away in the wind but this time Pete knew that Patrick would see him again. He gave Patrick a ring, it would keep them both connected even though they are not bonded. 

Pete smiled and grabbed at a white flower before it blew away and kept it close. He was planning on not letting Patrick go the next time he sees the little omega. He promised Patrick that.

The little omega materialised at a cavern in the gully that Pete was fighting the beast. He watched the alpha take in the praises and cheers and saw that Pete looked a little lost and knew that it was because he wasn't there. He felt a pull that made him want to go to Pete but he resisted and stood there watching Pete. The hero.

"don't tell me you're falling in love" a voice was heard from behind Patrick. The omega sighed and glanced to the side to see hades stood there with an evil smirk on his face, 

"he's interesting" was Patrick's reply he heard hades chuckle and then Patrick was pinned to the wall, the omega looked up at hades and both of their eyes flashed red and Patrick pushed him away.

"I don't want to be a part of your stupid game" he said and heard a growl. Hades was behind him in an instant and grabbed Patrick's throat and moved his mouth to the omegas ear and another growl was heard. Patricks own hands went around hades wrist but the god didn't budge.

"you better remember who you belong to" he sneered and made Patrick look at Pete.

"my plan will be played through and you will help me release the titans and destroy Zeus' son"

Patrick gulped and nodded, hades let him go and Patrick fell to his knees gasping for air. "remember my child. You belong to me" he said and yanked Patrick up to take them both back to their lair.

Pete gained fame around the village quickly. Hades had sent loads of different monsters and beasts to destroy him but none had succeeded, they were all quickly taken down and Pete's popularity had grown quickly. 

He was adored but the alpha wasn't satisfied, he didn't have a certain omega by his side. He walked around his villa and sighed, he may have everything he could ever ask for but the one thing he wanted but he couldn't have was Patrick. He couldn't understand the omega but he wanted to, Pete was starting to fall in love.


End file.
